El secreto de la Luna: La historia jamás contada
by Somnus de Mitilene
Summary: Un asesinato, una madre llora a su pequeña... siglos después un accidente, un niño queda sin su familia. Pasa el tiempo dos senshis aparecen intentando reconstruir su pasado. Mamoru no está solo, parte de su familia vive. La senshi más poderosa del sistema solar, pero solo hay dos personas que recuerda con cariño Urano y Neptuno, sus antiguas amigas. Y en las únicas que confiará..
1. Capítulo 1: Las Amigas de Mamoru

_Esta es mi primera historia, los personajes los tomé prestados, no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi. Y las otras cosas son producto de mi imaginación._

_Después de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todas habían continuado con sus vidas... esto inicia 5 años después de la gran batalla. _

Nueva York, Noviembre.

La nieve cubre la ciudad. La gran manzana es una linda ciudad para quienes disfrutan el tener todo a mano, comer a las 3:00 am, lo que quieras hacer todo el día y toda la noche.

El Central Park era un hermoso espectáculo de blanco y verde. El viento frío soplaba suavemente. Caminaban de la mano, la rubia con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su pareja. Miraban como los niños jugaban con la nieve. Tenían una hora para almorzar pero preferían caminar para distraer la cabeza, sentirse en contacto con el mundo. Un chocolate caliente compartido era el gran almuerzo.

"¿Cuándo tomarás la decisión?, pregunta Katy levantando su cabeza del cómodo hombro en el que se apoyaba. Llevaban años en los Estados Unidos, por lo que ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamaran así, Keiko era muy difícil para los angloparlantes.

"Parece que entre más lo pienso, más miedo me da la idea. Tú sabes que yo voy a hacer lo que tú quieras, por lo tanto la decisión es realmente tuya. ¿Quieres volver a verlo?"

"No lo sé, cuando estoy con él me siento de vuelta en la tierra. No me mal interpretes, tu eres quien me hace volar"

"Yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré, lo que no me gusta es exponerte al peligro. Lo sabes, eso es lo que me hace dudar de ir"

La rubia se levantó y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla . "Lo sé, es una página de mi vida que lleva años sin poder ser escrita, de un libro antiguo, que han pasado reencarnaciones con el capítulo sin terminar. Creo que sabemos la respuesta."

"Te amo, y entiendo lo que quieres, pero debes prometerme que si en algún momento las cosas se complican tomaremos el primer avión de vuelta a casa" suspiró…

"Te lo prometo, mi amor"

El miedo de perderla superaba cualquier cosa, ya casi había ocurrido una vez, y no estaba dispuesta a ponerla en la misma situación. Siguieron caminando, y viendo la vida pasar… "Es hora de volver, tenemos muchas cosas que alistar, en el hospital no se lo van a tomar bien, intentaremos buscar algún curso para justificar el viaje"

Caminaron hacia el Mount Sinai Hospital con un montón de ideas en sus cabezas.

Tokio, semanas después.

Mamoru seguía muy concentrado en su trabajo, el Tokyo Medical University Hospital era uno de los mejores centros del país, y pese a su gran desempeño, por un tema personal y profesional siempre estaba leyendo algún artículo publicado recientemente. Era el más joven de los neurocirujanos del lugar, y también uno de los más reconocidos.

En casa era casi imposible estudiar, Usagi le demandaba gran parte de su tiempo y él también quería dárselo. Al llegar a casa siempre sentía el calor que solo tu familia te puede dar.

Por alguna razón su cabeza recordó los 2 años que estuvo en Estados Unidos y lo mucho que aprendió allá, pero también lo mucho que extrañó a chica de los moñitos. Aunque debía admitir que en algunas ocasiones sintió ese calor de hogar, pero rápidamente recordaba a Usagi y añoraba regresar a Japón.

Enfrascado en la lectura, no se percató que lo estaban observando. La voz lo sorprendió… "Ahora que es el niño prodigio en este centro, ni siquiera levantas la cabeza para mirar al resto… y yo que venía a saludarte pensando en un recibimiento más cálido" La mujer de acento extraño, con su moreno cabello recogido en un moño, lo queda mirando fijamente.

Mamoru levanta la vista y se da cuenta perplejo de la figura apoyada en la puerta. Una mujer vestida con un ceñido delantal blanco, el vestido sobresale por debajo del delantal. Usando unos zapatos de taco alto que Mamoru inmediatamente reconoció.

"Hikari, ¿eres tú?" sorprendido pregunta

"No tonto, soy una ilusión que aparece cuando la gente como tú lee demasiado" y se echa a reír.

Mamoru se levanta perplejo y corre a abrazarla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, perdóname, que bueno que estés aquí"

La joven corresponde su abrazo, al separarse responde: "Quise ver con mis propios ojos todas esas maravillas que cuentas de este lugar y admito que con la ronda de hoy he quedado impresionada, la UCI es hermosa y muy bien equipada, además este año dictaran una actualización en ventilación mecánica y pensé que sería una buena ocasión para hacer dos cosas que tenía pendiente, actualizarme, y por supuesto venir a verte"

La invita a pasar y toman asiento. Ella tiene la personalidad de su tierra de origen… extrovertida, ajena a las formalidades de la cultura nipona.

"No puedo creer que realmente estás aquí… pero ¿viniste sola?" Eso sería muy extraño, comentó.

"tú sabes que no puedo vivir sola. Por supuesto que está aquí, pero nos dividimos para buscarte, nos dijeron que estabas en pabellón o en tu despacho… yo aposté por tu despacho y gané"

En la puerta aparece otra figura, también con un delantal blanco, pero la rubia con sus grandes ojos verdes los queda mirando. "Mamoru…"

Mamoru, da un brinco y sonríe, ella está aquí. "Keiko…"

Después de un largo abrazo se pudieron al día, no podía dar crédito a que sus amigas estuvieran ahí con él. Habían pasado algunos años desde su regreso de Norteamerica y sus amigas de estudio y colegas se reunían por primera vez desde su regreso.

Residencia Tenoh-Kaioh

La mujer de los cabellos aguamarina se encontraba con su brazos apoyados en el barandal del balcón. Miraba como rompían las olas en la arena. "Algo se acerca…", tomó su espejo notando la imagen que reflejaba… fuego, una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Por detrás unos brazos la toman por la cintura, "El viento sopla con fuerza, anunciando un cambio".

Michiru se gira quedando de frente con su hermosa señora de los vientos. "El mar también está intranquilo, pero no siento peligro, ¿Será que otra vez tendremos problemas?". Haruka la besa y la abraza con fuerza. "No parece, pero algo va a cambiar, eso es seguro"

Michiru apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa y suspira… "no entiendo, mi espejo muestra una esfera brillante, como si fuera de fuego."

"Tranquila preciosa, aquí tienes a tu fiel guardiana. Vamos, entremos que hace frío acá afuera"


	2. Capítulo 2: El recuerdo de Haruka

_Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y me permití mezclar la historia con parte de la historia del milenio de plata de Angel Della Notte, espero no te moleste_

Residencia Tenoh-Kaioh

El pálido sol se asoma por la ventana, pese a la imagen ayer mostrada por el espejo, no sentía peligro. Dormía plácidamente apoyada en el pecho de su viento escuchando su hermoso corazón.

La rubia sin embargo estaba intranquila, sentía que algo se acercaba, no necesariamente peligroso, pero algo iba a cambiar. Abrazó a su esposa, quien notó su nerviosismo.

"Ruka, ¿Qué sucede? Estás inquieta"

"Michi, anoche soñé con nuestras vidas pasadas… soñé con nosotras en el milenio de plata"

"¿Qué soñaste?"

"Más que lo que soñé, recuerdo como me sentí… no podíamos estar juntas, la Reina Serenity me exiliaba a mi planeta y yo sufría porque nos habían separado, en eso desperté. Cerré los ojos y volví a soñar lo mismo… hay cosas que no logro recordar, si puedo decirte que me sentí sola y quería morir por no estar contigo"

"Ruka, ¿Y si le cuentas a Setsuna? Ella sabe todo lo de nuestras vidas pasadas, a lo mejor puede explicarnos que es lo que sucede"

"Michi, en mis sueños, alguien me dice que no confíe en Setsuna… no sé si contarle, veamos que más recuerdo, y según eso converso con ella, pero hasta entonces no le comentes nada"

Michiru, acarició su mejilla y la besó con ternura. "Por supuesto mi amor, como tú quieras". La Aguamarina se levantó y con una mirada traviesa se dirije a la rubia: "Voy a la ducha, ¿Quieres acompañarme?... Haruka olvidó sus pensamientos y corrió detrás de su mujer.

Residencia Chiba

" ¡Mamo-chan!, exclamaba la rubia, mientras corría por la casa juntando sus cosas, Usagi estaba terminando periodismo en la Universidad de Tokio, pero las cosas no habían cambiado, seguía siendo la misma distraída de siempre.

"Usako, apúrate, debo estar temprano en el hospital", mientras la ayudaba a cargar sus libros. Usagi y Mamoru entraron en el auto. La rubia retoma la conversación "Mamo-chan ¿vas a invitar a tus amigas a casa?, quiero conocerlas. Quiero saber quiénes son estas misteriosas amigas tuyas. No me gusta la idea de _amigas de Mamoru…_ "

"Usako, no imagines cosas, ellas eran mis amigas cuando viví en Norteamérica, me recibieron en su casa y me trataron como si yo hubiera sido de su familia… si sobreviví dos años sin ti allá fue gracias a ellas"

"Mamo-chan hoy las chicas vendrán en la noche, invítalas a ellas también y así no serán ellas el único foco de atención"

"Les preguntaré…" tras darle un beso la dejó en la universidad y tomó rumbo hacia el hospital.

Hospital de Tokyo

En la UCI las ve a ambas, una al lado de la otra, muy serias. Se une a la visita médica… cuando está finaliza se dirigen los tres a la cafetería. Hikari rompe el hielo: "¿Quieres que conozcamos a tu esposa?" La morena lo mira inquisitivamente.

Keiko, sopla el chocolate caliente que tiene entre sus manos, pensativa responde: "Hikari, si nos invita es porque así lo quieren ambos. Cuenta con nosotras"

Suena el celular de Mamoru y este se levanta, "Me buscan en pabellón, nos vemos en casa", se levanta y deja a las dos solas en la mesa.

"¿Estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer Keiko?, es exponernos inmediatamente, y acabamos de llegar"

"Ella no va a estar ahí, ¿Cierto?" pregunta la rubia.

"No, no está en este mundo. Solo siento la presencia del resto" contesta Hikari.

"Entonces no hay problema" Sonríe Keiko

"Te conozco, ¿Qué tramas?" la morena cruza sus brazos mientras observa a su compañera. "Tu sabes que la verdad no puede ser revelada"

" Lo sé" suspira… En el fondo sabía que era arriesgado, pero había esperado tanto tiempo por compartir con Mamoru, que su actuar era poco prudente. Quería formar parte de su vida, de sus recuerdos y además llenar ese vacío que sentía en su corazón.

"Sabes" comenta Hikari, "ellas también están aquí".

"¿Te reconocerán?"… pregunta Keiko, mientras suelta su cabellera rubia, para reacomodarla en un moño, preparándose para volver a trabajar.

"No lo creo, pero me tranquiliza saber que habrá gente en la que podremos confiar" Hikari, termina el chocolate caliente y se levanta para dirigirse a trabajar.

"Espérame" corre detrás de ella, y retoman su vida laboral.

En la residencia Chiba

Makoto llegó con una gran cantidad de dulces y pasteles a casa de Usagi, sabía que siempre se hacían poco…

Rei y Mina conversaban animadas. Ami abrazada de Ryo miraban la escena. Mamoru estaba en patio trasero terminando de ordenar. En eso se escucha la llegada de un auto fuera. De un deportivo amarillo descienden Haruka y Michiru. Usagi sale a recibirlas abrasándolas casi al punto de hacerlas sentir incómodas. Ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a ello.

Ya todos en el patio conversaban distendidamente. Suena el timbre de la casa. Usagi sale a recibir a las invitadas que faltan. Dos chicas, la primera de piel blanca con el pelo castaño que le llegaba bajo los hombros, vestía una polera ajustada y unos jeans que hacían ver más largas piernas, finalizaban con unos zapatos con tacos muy altos. La segunda rubia, de cabello largo también, unos ojos verdes casi transparentes, usaba un vestido verde cubierto por un bolero a juego. Keiko sonríe, "Buenas noches, mi nombre es Keiko y ella es Hikari, somos amigas de Mamoru", Usagi extrañamente no sentía celos de ambas (razón por la cual quería conocerlas), pero le inspiraban unas ganas de abrazarlas y confortarlas.

Mamoru se asoma con una sonrisa, se acerca a saludar, las acompañan ambos al patio donde las presentan. Rei reta a Usagi porque no es capaz de poner la mesa, mientras estas dos pelean, Michiru se acerca para ayudar junto con Makoto.

Haruka ajena a esta situación se acerca a Hikari "Hola preciosa" intenta una mirada coqueta, que la morena evade, pero contesta gentilmente. Haruka sorprendida, es muy consciente de sus habilidades y es difícil que alguien se le resista. Michiru desde el fondo la mira atenta, sabe que a su viento le gusta coquetear con todas, pero que no es nada más que eso.

Ami conversa con Keiko y Mamoru, alrededor del asador. Mamoru quería hacer que sus amigas se sintienran un poco más en casa y que mejor que una barbacoa para llevarlas de vuelta a Norteamérica.

Hikari sentada en la orilla, observa a todos pensativa. Haruka se sienta al lado de ella. "Así que amigas de Mamoru, también son médicos", "así es" responde Hikari atenta a cada movimiento de los presentes. "¿Pasa algo? Pregunta Haruka, pareces más interesada en analizarlos que en compartir"

Hikari se recuesta en la silla y se vuelve hacia Haruka, "es difícil dejar atrás antiguos hábitos" suspira. Intentando socializar le pregunta "¿Haruka Tenoh, el corredor de fórmula 1, cierto?", a lo que la otra contesta orgullosa "Si 3 veces campeona mundial". Hikari sonríe maliciosa, "para alguien coqueta como tu es una afirmación presuntuosa", haciendo que la corredora se ruborizara. Hikari ríe por primera vez en esa casa, relajándose un poco.

Haruka se siente bien al lado de la morena, tranquila, como si se conocieran, razón que la lleva a preguntar "¿Nos conocemos?", Hikari la mira con cariño, y pasa su mano sobre el cabello de la corredora. "Hace años atrás cuando el viento quiso demostrar que era más rápido que la luz, se encontraron ambos elementos en un mundo alterno, ¿sabes a que me refiero?"

El sueño viene a la cabeza de Haruka, y retrocede, asustada. Hikari coge su mano para tranquilizarla y evitar que corra. "Tranquila, siente el calor de una mano, no el miedo del recuerdo. Eres la única que me importa que recuerde quien soy" Haruka la mira y un sin número de imágenes vienen a su cabeza, luego solo un nombre, Hikari.

_Recuerdos..._

_La Reina Serenity en el salón frente a la princesa de Urano. "Debes volver a tu planeta, has tomado la vida de alguien, por la razón que sea nadie tiene derecho sobre la vida de otros y deberás responder por eso. Volverás reinar tu planeta. Haruka eres desterrada a Urano"_

_Haruka triste, pero en el fondo muy molesta. Pensando en cómo va a salir de ésta. Debe haber alguna forma de volver a estar junto a su amada. Es injusto se repetía en su cabeza. Tolsin merecía morir, nadie podía dañar a su Michiru. _

_Sailor Plut, fue la encargada de asegurarse que Urano se quedara en su planeta natal. Una vez llegando al Castillo Miranda, Plut retornó a la luna._

_Haruka deambulaba triste por el palacio, extrañaba a la princesa de Neptuno. Alguien la miraba apoyada en una de las columnas del palacio._

_"Princesa, no desesperes, tu problema tiene solución."_

_"Hikari, me asustaste, siempre apareces de la nada" Exclamó Haruka. Aun así le gustaba la presencia de su amiga._

_"Si de mi depende la Reina Serenity no se saldrá con la suya, ha destruido muchas vidas por sus caprichos y leyes"_

_"No entiendo Hikari, siempre hablas con tanto resentimiento de ella, yo sé que estás desterrada aquí conmigo, pero nunca me has contado que es lo tan terrible que hiciste que te separaron de tu estrella protectora"_

_"Yo conozco un secreto de la Reina y he sido torturada para revelar el porqué de mi creación. Sabes Urano, cada una de ustedes nació con una misión y yo también. Yo no nací para proteger a la Princesa de la luna y no soy enemiga de ustedes, pero ella desconoce mi misión y por eso me teme."_

_"¿Y cual es tu misión? Pregunta Haruka extrañada. _

_"Proteger un secreto… pero es tan secreto que no te puedo contar" La miró y se rió…_

_Haruka miraba el horizonte, Hikari pasó su mano por el corto cabello de la princesa desordenándolo… "Tengo una idea, sabes tú que el matrimonio es una unión tan sagrada que ninguna persona puede disolverla" .._

_"¿A que te refieres?_

_"Si logras hacer que los Dioses bendigan tu unión… nadie podrá separarlas"_

_"¿Pero como lograrlo?"_

_"¿Quién mejor para eso que el planeta del amor?" _

_Se quedaron las dos mirando la puesta de sol, una viendo una luz de esperanza, la otra mirando a lo lejos aquella estrella que se ocultaba tras las montañas de Urano._

_"Vamos, a que esta vez logro ganarte… sabes, el viento es el elemento más rápido"_

_"Lamento contradecirte amiga, la luz, es el inicio y el final, es el elemento más rápido, y lo sabes, jamás me alcanzarás…" dicho esto la morena corrió hacia las montañas, la otra tras ella sin poder alcanzarla… así se habían divertido desde niñas…_

_Con el paso de los días y con la ayuda de Mercurio y Júpiter Haruka había logrado escribirle a su amada. Cada carta la llenaba de esperanza._

_Hikari era su mano derecha en Urano, una joven de noble corazón, que quería a cualquier costo ver a su amiga feliz, como lo merecía._

_Sailor Plut acudía frecuentemente para continuar el entrenamiento de Urano. Siempre dejando a Hikari a un lado._

_"Ella no debe entrenar Urano, no lo olvides, es su castigo"_

_"¿Es que acaso nadie me va a contar que fue lo tan terrible que sucedió que Hikari debe permanecer lejos de todo?"_

_"No de todo Haruka, lejos del Sol. Hay algo que no nos quiere contar, cuando lo haga, la Reina me prometió que levantará su castigo"_

_Hikari en el jardín del palacio mirando el pequeño sol en el cielo… "jamás revelaré donde estás, princesa, mi padre Cronos me dijo que era mi misión y mi castigo, que me recompensaría en el futuro con el sentimiento más hermoso del universo y la libertad, y espero que así sea, hasta entonces mi lealtad está con los soberanos de la tierra."_


	3. Capítulo 3: La historia pendiente

_Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, trataré de ir actualizándola lo más rápido posible._

Residencia Chiba

Haruka sorprendida abraza a su amiga, "tanto tiempo sin verte, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Creí que iba a a tener que correr detrás tuyo, pero ambas sabemos que te habría alcanzado" Hikari con el mismo cariño de antes suelta a su amiga, "Si no me sueltas va a llegar Michiru con ganas de matarme" río.

"¿Tu memoria no se pierde con cada reencarnación?" pregunta Haruka

"Lamentablemente no, es mi poder y mi maldición a la vez. Tenía tantas ganas de verte, y por sobretodo saber que eres feliz y que al fin estás junto a la mujer que amas"

mmmmmrrrr se escucha delante las dos niñas, unos ojos azules las quedan mirando esperando una explicación.

"Michi, Hikari y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, pero yo no lo recordaba, y estoy segura que cuando tomes su mano la recordarás también"

Michiru desconfiada, algo no estaba bien aquí. "Cuidado Tenoh, siempre te estoy observando".

Haruka se levanta abrazando a su celosa señora de los mares... "No te preocupes tu sabes que eres la única para mí"

Hikari se levanta y mirando a Michiru. "Se que desconfías de mí, busca en tu corazón y encontrarás la respuesta. No soy yo a quien debes temer, yo no vengo a hacerles daño, al contrario mi único interés de venir hoy era volver a verlas a ustedes dos, saber que al fin son felices"

Michiru la miró y vió algo familiar en sus ojos color miel... "algo me es familiar en ti..."

Hikari extendió su mano y Michiru cuidadosamente la tomó, recordando su presencia en el Palacio de Urano en el Milenio de Plata, sus labores como encargada de la guardia real, protectora de las Princesas de Urano y Neptuno, además del enorme cariño con el que trataba a Helios y como las ayudó a estar juntas cuando estas fueron separadas.

"Eres tu..." y tuvo la misma reacción que Haruka, abrazó a la morena. A esta altura todos habían notado algo extraño. ¿Por qué Haruka y Michiru abrazaban a la amiga de Mamoru?.

"Yo sé que no hemos sido muy sutiles, les prometo que mañana conversaremos" Hikari se separa de sus antiguas amigas para acercarse a Mamoru. Mientras Rei discutiendo con Usagi botan los platos de la mesa ocasionando un gran estruendo haciendo que todos olviden lo sucedido y se dedique a reir y recoger fragmentos de platos.

Keiko miraba desde lejos sabiendo que Hikari se había reencontrado con sus amigas de la vida.

Comieron y rieron, Keiko se sentía como muestran en las peliculas, las cenas familiares, peleas, risas, todos queriendo hablar a la vez... era lindo sentirse, en familia.

Residencia Tenoh-Kaioh

Sonó el timbre haciendo que Michiru se acercara a la puerta. En la reja del jardín estaba de pie Hikari y Keiko. Tenían una conversación pendiente que Hikari estaba dispuesta a finalizar.

Se sentaron las cuatro en el living de la casa.

Hikari empezó a hablar.

"Les debo a ambas una disculpa, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos."

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo?, ¿Donde estabas?", pregunta Michiru

"buscando lo que se me había encomendado, y lo encontré, de ahora en adelante mi misión es cuidarla y protegerla"

"¿Cuidar a quién?, pregunta Haruka

"Te voy a contar"

_Onamuji era el príncipe del Sol, el astro rey. Hace siglos atrás el Príncipe del sol conoció una bella princesa, la Princesa Serenity de la luna de la Tierra. El amor de ambos fue instantáneo y mitológico, así los dos asumieron el reinado conocido como el Milenio de Plata. La luna y el sol eran los astros que protegían a la tierra, el hermoso planeta azul, por lo que la misión de los ahora reyes, era proteger el sistema solar y velar por le bien de la tierra._

_Los soberanos de la tierra creían que los soberanos del Sol y la Luna eran un mito, pero hicieron su vida felices en su planeta._

_La Reina Serenity un día se escabulló y fue a la tierra a disfrutar de la vida que parecía nacer de cada rincón del planeta. Escucha dos ancianos conversando, relatando el mito de el Principe heredero de la tierra y Selene de su amor eterno que trascendería toda frontera. Serenity se divertía pensando en quien sería este príncipe y a quien se referirían como Selene..._

_Su curiosidad fue mas grande que su juicio, se obsesionó con la idea de escuchar cada mito de la tierra, que la verdad no eran mas que las historias de todos nosotros._

_Incluso consultó un oráculo para saciar su curiosidad quien le dijo que el principe de la tierra se llamaría Endymion y se enamoraría perdidamente de su hija Serenity._

_Pese a que estaba permitido que alguien del exterior se enamorara de un habitante de la tierra, la Reina se enamoró del mito, por lo que vigilaba atentamente a los soberanos de la tierra. Hasta que la reina anunciaba feliz a su pueblo que estaba esperando al heredero al trono. _

_Llegó el momento del nacimiento, se siente el llanto de un bebé… una hermosa niña, pero no era todo, la reina tenía gemelos, poco después nació el siguiente, un niño._

_Serenity no entendía nada, la historia nunca habló de una heredera. Consultó al oráculo el que le dijo que la niña sería la destrucción de la vía láctea, que originaría una terrible guerra por lo que no podía seguir con vida. Ella concentraría el poder de la tierra y pondría en peligro a la heredera de la luna._

_Así encargó a su más fiel guerrero que tomara la vida de la pequeña por el bien de todos._

_La reina de la tierra como toda madre sintió que sus pequeños estaban en peligro. Oró con fevor, como nunca lo había hecho, le pidió al dios Sol que protegiera a sus pequeños. Cronos, dios del tiempo, le concedió su deseo y de una lengua de fuego del sol nació una guerrera que tenía una sola misión, proteger a la princesa de la tierra, pero no llegó a tiempo, y la pequeña fue asesinada. _

_La reina de la tierra desconsolada lloró a su pequeña, aferrándose más que nunca a su único hijo Endymion. _

_Serenity fue invadida por la culpa, y le pidió a Cronos que hiciera olvidar a todos en la tierra y en el universo la historia de los gemelos de la tierra. El rey Sol preocupado por la tristeza de la Reina Serenity se enteró que el oráculo no era otro que Caos y lo destruye. Para no herir a su mujer que ahora estaba embarazada decide llevarse el secreto con él, y prefiere que ella crea que lo hizo por el bien de todos, antes de saber que había sido engañada. _

_La Sailor creada a partir del sol sabía lo sucedido, y por representar un peligro para todos, fue desterrada al sistema solar externo, donde tendría el mínimo contacto con el sol, su energía sería la mínima y no representaría un peligro para el resto._

_Años después el Caos volvió a parecer, y esta vez llevó a una gran guerra entre la tierra y la luna, resultando con la destrucción del milenio de plata, la muerte del Rey, y el envío de todas las senshis a la tierra para tener una nueva oportunidad._

_Con el nacimiento de Mamoru en la tierra, la historia se repitió y nació el y su hermana, quien fue enviada a un orfanato luego del accidente y dada en adopción a una familia norteamericana, que solo decidieron que conservara su nombre en relación a su origen: Keiko._

"Así fue como volví a la tierra, ahora a cumplir con mi misión original. Pero Mamoru viajó a Estados Unidos y se encontró con Keiko. Y así los recuerdos de ella retornaron, esa es la razón por la que viajamos, Keiko quería acercarse a su familia." termina Hikari.

"Increíble…" Haruka asombrada mira a Michiru que está intentando digerir toda la información recién entregada.

Hikari continua: " Al acercarme al sol volvieron todos mis poderes, pero de nada sirvieron. Cuando apareció Sailor Galaxia y tomó el cristal dorado de Mamoru, Keiko enfermó y casi muere. El vínculo que ellos comparten es tan fuerte, que casi la pierdo. Otra razón más para no querer acercarme nuevamente, ustedes parece que buscan los problemas, y si se destruye la tierra, junto con ella se lleva a ambos. Galaxia opacó el sol, haciéndome un simple mortal, por lo que no pude luchar contra ella"

"El mar ha estado inquieto, intenté mirar en mi espejo, solo apareció el sol, ahora entiendo, me mostraba que te acercabas a nosotras" dijo Michiru

"Así es, pero no somos lo único que se avecina, el caos se está reorganizando y debemos destruirlo antes que se vuelva mas poderoso" terminó Keiko.

"Debemos hablar con todas" dijo Haruka

"No" la interrumpió Hikari. "Hay alguien mas que conoce la historia... la mas fiel guerrera de la reina, mi hermana, la otra hija de Cronos, que tomó la vida de Keiko hace años atrás"

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Michiru.

"Solo conocemos a una hija de Cronos" comenta Haruka.

"Si, de ella te estoy hablando, ella no debe saber quienes somos, sino puede intentar acabar con Keiko, y no puedo permitirlo"

"¿No hay forma de probar lo que dices?" pregunta Michiru

"Ni siquiera sé si mi hermana lo recuerda, pero no puedo arriesgarme, mi padre borró la memoria de todos, menos la mía. Pero yo no lo he olvidado muchas cosas, el destierro, el dolor de conocer la verdad y callarla por el bien de todos. Ahora, no quiero que se le diga nada a ella, no puedo arriesgarme a que recuerde lo que una vez se le pidió e intente cumplirlo nuevamente"


	4. Capítulo 4: El Enemigo inicia su plan

_Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi... perdón por la demora pero me embarqué en el concurso y tuve que dejar de lado mi historia... prometo actualizarla lo más rápido que pueda. Agradezco todos sus comentarios :)_

"¿Entonces, quien es el nuevo enemigo?" Pregunta Michiru

"No lo sé, solo te puedo decir que una energía maligna se está gestando en algún lugar de este planeta. ¿Quien es ... Que quiere? son preguntas que me hago y no tengo respuesta aún" comenta Hikari.

"¿Qué les vamos a decir a las otras Sailor? pregunta Haruka

" Solo que somos nuevas sailors, no entremos en detalles de historias" contesta Keiko

Entonces, no queda otra alternativa, prepararnos para una nueva batalla...

Días después en el templo Hikawa:

Rei consultaba el fuego sagrado... mientras observaba las llamas se dibujaron dos mujeres con trajes de sailor... y un hombre vestido de negro... con un aura perversa... una gran explosión y luego... el silencio volvía a hacerse presente.

"Necesito llamas a las chicas, algo malo está por suceder..."

Horas después, todos fueron llegando al templo. Cuando Rei empieza a hablar Haruka la detiene... "Creo que aún falta alguien aquí"

Usagi pregunta ¿Pero Haruka, todas estamos aquí?

"No, yo le avisé a ..."

En eso dos Sailors aparecen tras los árboles... "hemos llegado", dice la de traje dorado, cabello marrón, con un báculo en la mano, terminado en un sol brillante.

"Nosotras también queremos escuchar de que se trata todo esto, y vamos a pelear con ustedes"... la segunda es rubia, con un traje color verde como el de Júpiter, pero con lineas café y su listón era del mismo color. En su mano también con un báculo, éste tenía en la punta un cristal redondo de color azul.

"¿Quienes son ustedes, pregunta Usagi?, todos tras ella estaban perplejos ante estas dos guerreras.

Dando unos pasos hacia adelante... "Me presento princesa, mi nombre es Sailor Sun, la guerrera del sol."

"Y yo soy Sailor Earth", la guardiana y protectora de la Tierra

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron todos al unísno

Mientras, Setsuna se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas, hasta que Sailor Sun, quien la observaba con recelo le apunta con su báculo: "No te acerques... un paso mas y no respondo por lo que pueda suceder..."

Setsuna no entiende porque le produce tanta curiosidad las nuevas Sailor, además ella recordaba todo, y por alguna razón estas guerreras no estaban en su memoria. Se detiene.

Michiru se coloca entre ellas, "No es momento de pelear entre nosotras, todas tenemos el mismo interés y además tenemos información que compartir"

"Es cierto, nosotras hemos estado investigando, por eso hemos venido" Agrega Sailor Earth

"Entremos, y sentémonos a conversar"Agrega Rei

Una a una van entrando, las dos sailors se quedan en el umbral de la puerta.

Rei inicia la conversación: "He estado sintiendo una energía muy extraña hace semanas, hoy como todos los días consulté al fuego sagrado... y bueno, lo que ví, ahora entiendo un poco más la imagen... las vi a ustedes.. . pero también vi a un hombre... oscuro y siniestro... luego... silencio"

Ami pregunta "¿Silencio, Cómo con los cazadores de la muerte?

Rei contesta, "Así parece"

Makoto pregunta: "¿Cómo sabemos que ustedes no colaboran con el enemigo?", mirando a las nuevas guerreras.

Sailor Earth contesta: "Mi deber es proteger este planeta, hace poco logré entender quien era, y mi misión en este mundo"

Usagi interrumpe "Pero Mamoru es el príncipe de la tierra... ¿Cómo puedes ser tu su guardián? ¿Por qué no habías aparecido antes?

Sailor Sun contesta, "Yo no la había dejado volver a Japón, pero créeme que muchas veces lo intentó. Mi deber es protegerla, y así lo he hecho durante todos estos años, pero esta vez, el enemigo quiere acabar con este planeta, por lo tanto con este planeta, termina su vida y la de tu príncipe"

Mamoru interrumpe: "¿Saben quien es el enemigo?"

Sailor Sun contenta, "No.. pero es poderoso"

Haruka toma la palabra "Yo confío en ellas, conozco a Sailor Sun hace años y se que no nos hará daño"

"Perdona Haruka, pero aquí hay algo que no cuadra" interrumpe Mina, "¿Por qué amenazaste a Setsuna?"

"Esa es otra historia... y no viene al caso ahora. Lo único que les puedo decir, es que pelearemos con ustedes..." Sailor Sun hace una pausa... "Pero tu mantente alejada de nosotras por tu propio bien, no quiero problemas"

Setsuna extrañada, "Yo solo me siento atraída por ustedes, hay algo que no logro entender, como si algo estuviera mal"...

Usagi interrumpe... "todas somos guerreras y pelearemos juntas, no debemos pelear entre nosotras. Setsuna no se acercará a ustedes, pero ustedes no deben amenazarnos"

"Entiendo princesa, pero mi misión es proteger a Sailor Earth y estando cerca de ella nos sentimos amenazadas. No lo volveré a hacer. Creo que es hora de irnos, cualquier cosa las princesas de Urano y Neptuno nos contactaran... hasta entonces"

Dan media vuelta y corriendo desaparecen entre los árboles.

Usagi se acerca a Haruka, mientras esta se pone de pie para irse a casa, "¿A caso ustedes tampoco nos van a contar?"

Haruka contesta "Princesa, todo a su tiempo, yo no puedo contar nada por ahora... pero créeme que no son enemigos"

Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna llegan a casa.

"Hotaru, sube a tu cuarto, nosotras tenemos que hablar. Haruka, Michiru, ustedes me deben una explicación"

Hotaru sube a su habitación, mientras Setsuna se sienta en el sillón esperando una respuesta

"Nosotras no tenemos nada que decirte"

"Yo se quien es Salior Sun, ella no debería estar aquí, ella estaba desterrada... a la otra guerrera no la recuerdo"

"No urguetees mas en recuerdos Setsuna, tu sabes que Hikari era mi amiga en Urano"- Contesta Haruka

"Lo sé, también se que no debía acercarse al solo, solo no logro recordar toda la historia"

"Setsuna, deja esa historia hasta donde está, te hará daño a ti y a ellas", dice Michiru mientras sube a su habitación junto a Haruka.

Setsuna se queda sola pensando en el sillón... "solo hay alguien que conoce toda la historia, si no lo recuerdo es porque el se llevó mis recuerdos. Es momento de volver a la puerta del tiempo y visitar a mi padre"

* * *

><p>En una plaza de Tokyo un pilar gigante aparece... un hombre vestido de negro lo contempla. Faltan 6. Destruyendo este planeta... el morirá y ella no será rival para nadie... además ellos nunca debieron estar juntos... Se retira en una nube roja...<p> 


	5. Capítulo 5: Revelaciones

_Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Espero sigan leyendo... fue algo que soñé y me costó empezar a escribir... mi primer fic... veamos como termina_

* * *

><p>Setsuna, con la forma de Sailor Plut regresa a la puerta del Tiempo:<p>

_"Guardián del tiempo,_

_Rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta del tiempo,_

_Yo te invoco, ¡Oh Dios poderoso!_

_Tú eres el único que controlas el tiempo_

_Padre guardián Cronos enséñanos tu camino,_

_Protégeme con tu poder y enséñame tu sendero luminoso..."_

Frente a ella se abre la puerta del tiempo y se ve una gran luz dorada... una voz se escucha...

"Sailor Plut, hija, ¿Por qué me has llamado?"

"Padre", dice Plut mientras se pone de rodillas frente a las puertas abiertas... "Necesito hacerte unas preguntas sobre un pasado que no recuerdo completamente"

"Hija, tu sabes que no es correcto indagar en el pasado, es tu don, pero a la vez tu maldición. Todo acto tiene consecuencias, antes de formular una pregunta debes preguntarte a ti misma si estás preparada para escuchar la respuesta..."

Sailor Plut, queda atónita con la frase de Cronos, ¿Estaba lista ella para escuchar la respuesta de la pregunta que tenía?. Haruka le pidió que no hurgara en el pasado, pero ella de todas las Sailors era la que mejor lidiaba con los eternos recuerdos y era muy extraño que precisamente ella no pudiera recordar. Su curiosidad nubló su juicio.

"Si, padre, estoy lista para escuchar la respuesta, quiero saber ¿Quienes son Sailor Sun y Sailor Earth?, y saber también ¿Por qué no recuerdo de su existencia?"

"Hija, la curiosidad es enemiga de la prudencia, pero si estás lista para la respuesta, eso tendrás... ven conmigo, yo te llevaré a ver aquello que no recuerdas"

Sailor Plut se levanta y camina en dirección por el pasillo de las puertas del tiempo... cuando frente a ella, como una película, es espectadora desde lejos de todo lo ocurrido... la orden de la Reina Serenity... Horrorizada presencia como ella daba cumplimiento a la orden de su soberana... tomando la vida de la hija de los reyes de la tierra... llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Luego el destierro de una joven, Hikari... que debía permanecer lejos de la influencia del sol, para no despertar a la guerrera que llevaba dentro... luego la aparición del Negaverso... y su retorno a las puertas del tiempo.

Se desploma quedando sentada en el suelo, regresando a las puertas del tiempo... "Padre, soy una asesina..." dice tapándose la cara con ambas manos sin dejar de llorar.

"Hija, cumpliste órdenes, una decisión de la Reina de la Luna, que tu llevaste a cabo. No fue por tu voluntad"

"Dime que al menos hice lo correcto..." dice angustiada la Sailor del tiempo

"Hiciste lo correcto por lealtad a tu reina, fue ella la que tomó una decisión errada. Por eso cuando todos renacieron en la tierra, ella me pidió que tu no recordaras nada, para poder quitar de tu corazón ese gran pesar. Ella dio su vida para enmendar sus errores, y con eso renacieron todos ustedes en la tierra, incluidas la guerrera del sol y la princesa de la tierra"

"Entonces, ¿Sailor Earth es la hermana del Principe Endymion?"

"Así es, el poder del cristal dorado, la gema protectora de la tierra reside en los corazones de ambos. Cuando ellos nacieron la gema no se fraccionó, sino se duplicó"

"¿Y la guerrera del Sol?" pregunta Plut

"La reina de la Tierra, presentía que algo malo sucedería, por lo que me pidió a mi, que protegiera a sus hijos... por lo que tomé parte de la luz, y cree a la guerrera del Sol"

"¿Es tu creación?" Pregunta Plut perpleja.

"Si pequeña. Ella es la luz del inicio de la vía láctea y tu el final, la guardiana del tiempo. Mis dos hijas... alfa y omega, el principio y el final"

"¿Ella es mi hermana?, y ella ¿Sabe de todo esto?

"Al ser tu hermana comparte tus poderes, ella no envejece, no perece. Ella no olvida... y para cumplir su misión, fue la única que conservó su memoria"

Plut, intenta procesar toda la información recibida... logra entender la hostilidad de la guerrera del sol, y porque la aparta de Sailor Earth. Todo lo recién recordado es horrible, pero una luz de esperanza aparece en todo esto. Ella no está sola... hay alguien como ella. Su hermana, Sailor Sun.

Suspendida en la puerta del tiempo se queda pensando en todo lo recordado...

* * *

><p><span>En la Tierra:<span>

Al día siguiente los habitantes de Tokyo no notaron nada extraño, para todos ellos la vida continuaba normalmente, excepto las sailors, quienes sabían que esa columna no estaba antes, una gran columna como de 10 metros de alto... que no parecía sostener nada.

Todas intentaron destruirla usando sus poderes e incluso combinados, pero era imposible. Lo única esperanza era encontrar a su constructor para poder destruirla, pero aún no sabían quien era.

El pilar tenía una inscripción en el centro... un símbolo dorado extraño. Ami buscó el significado... parecía una runa antigua, que simbolizaba el sol.

"El sol no es tu estrella protectora..." Pregunta Mina mirando a Sailor Sun

"Si, pero no entiendo que hace este símbolo en este lugar. Esta inscripción solo la había visto en el sol." La mira extrañada. "Dejenme intentar algo..."

Gira su báculo y gira ella también... apunta a la runa.. "rayo solar" y del báculo sale un rayo dorado que impacta sobre la runa... pero solo hace que esta brille mas.

Sailor Sun cae de rodillas, se afirma con su báculo... "No lo entiendo, usé gran parte de mi poder"

En esto, se siente que baja la temperatura y aparece un hombre cubierto por una gran capa negra... "esta vez no lo lograran detenerme Sailor Scouts" camina hacia ellas... "el poder de ustedes solo alimenta el pilar"

"¿Quien eres tu?, pregunta Rei"

"Acaso la gran sacerdotisa no me reconoce..." Su mirada de hielo la petrifica... "Yo soy Hiretsu"

"... la maldad", logra decir Sailor Mars, mientras un gran escalofrío la recorre.

"Así es, Caos esta vez fue mucho mas inteligente, se fraccionó a si mismo depositándose en todos los corazones de los habitantes de este planeta, con esto haciendome mas fuerte que nunca" Sonríe al ver la expresión de las guerreras consternadas.

Tuxedo Mask intenta atacarlo, pero Hiretsu se desvanece...

Aparece sobre el pilar..."He sido derrotado antes, pero esta vez he logrado controlar los pilares de la destrucción... nunca me detendrán... destruiré este planeta, y a todas ustedes Sailor Scouts."


End file.
